The Crown
by DifferentAndTheSame25192
Summary: Just a little oneshot about Simon and the crown; mainly the crown. It has a bit of Marcy and Hambo too. IT'S LIKE PURPLE SOUP, ANYTHING GOES /shot


The Crown.

Heeeeey you guys. *dodges sharp things* I KNOW, I KNOW, IMMA PROCRASTINATIN' LOSER. But~ hopefully this oneshot will make up for my long absence. I dunno if it's from the crown's POV or just...omniscient. WHATEVER IT'S BEAUTIFUL SO READ IT.

* * *

It was always there. Old, ancient, turbulent; it thrashed and hurt and was so cold and so good at the same time.

This was the magic of the crown.

It lured him in, like so many others. It whispered to him, sweetly, so enticing, and then the moment it touched his head it true self emerged and this, that one frame in time as the golden crown settled itself and its' horrible, wonderful magic into the mind and heart of Simon Petrikov, this was the true beginning of the end.

For you see, the crown would never have taken over Simon, or anyone, if there was no approaching danger so terrible it would kill the world. It was, for the most part, peaceful. Its' creator, long dead and buried, crafted it for a sole purpose, for he was wise, and saw what others could not; that crown would preserve one human, and one human only. It would protect that human, teach it, guide it, protect it with lovely ice and snow and all things frozen. The crown would keep that human safe.

Even if that meant driving him to the brink of insanity.

Simon Petrikov did not understand at first. He screamed and wept and fought with all his might. The crown couldn't, for the life of it, figure out why. Did he not wish to be saved? Saved and taught the way of ice and snow?

It was sure he would see reason soon enough, and he would be so happy. The crown even tried to help him save his lover, a pretty young woman named…..named…..oh, it couldn't remember.

Really though, it tried. She simply refused to be frozen, refused to see reason, and she fled.

Simon cried a very lot after that, but the crown comforted him, and soon, he came to depend on it.

The crown liked that.

Never before had a being relied on it as much as the olive-skinned man, though that skin was slowly turning blue. The crown, for the first time, in a very long time, felt needed.

And perhaps a little bit loved.

Then, finally, it happened; the bomb dropped. The world ended. Everything, everyone, was gone. All that was left was Simon and the crown and the smoking and crumbling remnants of what once was.

As they traveled, and the crown guided Simon to the place that would soon be his kingdom, they found a girl. She was a small thing, pale skin and scruffy black hair, and strange pointed ears and fangs.

She was crying, curled up on the ground and her face pressed into her legs. Simon, the kind-hearted man, hurried over at once, patting her shoulder, and as she looked up, gently wiped away her tears. "Shh. Don't cry, young one."

The girl sobbed once, more tears leaking out. "It's a-all gone. M-Mom, Scwhabl, even Daddy!" Simon stood, looking around. His gaze fell on a…a toy store, yes, and he rushed over, and fished a strange creature out of the heap of animals; it was a bear, but with very long arms and legs. Strange.

He returned to the crying girl, and handed her the animal. "Here, child; for you." Her eyes lit up, and she grabbed the bear and squeezed it. "T-Thank you." she said, sniffling a bit. "I'm Marceline." "Hello Marceline." He said. "My name is Simon."

And the two roamed the Post-Apocalyptic world, for a good amount of time. But eventually, the crown knew that she had to go. Not only did she occupy most of Simon's attention, but she was destined for immortality, much like Simon, and the only way for her to gain that power was for them to separate.

The crown knew.

So it once again possessed Simon, making him rant and rave like a madman, sneering and pompous. It worked; Marceline left, not to be seen until almost six or seven hundred years later. And soon after that, the transformation was complete.

Simon Petrikov was gone.

And Ice King took his place.

And the crown knew. It knew the minute it and his once human saw the new human, the human with the golden hair hidden under the white bear hat, so similar to Hambo.

This was not the beginning or the end.

It was a whole new story.

* * *

YAAAAY FOR CRAPPY ENDING~!

I'm sorry. Really. I'm writing this at one in the morning because of the dreaded

BLACK. FRIDAY.

Okay. So.

Bye.

-Differ


End file.
